


Misplaced trust

by al__icey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Or the lack of, POV Oikawa Tooru, Secrets, Teasing, Trust, With A Twist, dont want to spoil so im not putting more tags, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu is a regular at his local café, especially enchanted by one cashier and barista, Oikawa Tooru. But what happens if his misplaced trust comes back to bite him?“Do you trust me that much?”“I’d trust you with my life.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Oikawa Exchange Winter 2020





	Misplaced trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/gifts).



“Again this guy? The balls he has” a deep sigh escaped from Kuroo’s throat upon seeing the now familiar figure of the customer stepping inside and reached to his back like it was second nature. But there was no rain or bad attitude this time, just the usually annoying smile. 

“Give him a break, Tetsu-chan. He might not be our guy” the barista shrugged with a half-smile and a chuckle despite his certainty. 

“He clearly is! Why don’t we just do our job, and-”

“Do you two have to shout our plans out to the whole world, or can you shut up for a minute? We have customers” they heard a normally gentle but now much more firm and strict voice from behind them, which made both of the troublemakers jump and nod in scared unison. He didn't even need to raise his voice or hand at them to be able to regulate either, or in better cases, the both of them. 

After the fiasco, Oikawa, being the cashier, turned to serve the customer but someone beat him to it. Hinata was already there, treating _his_ customer the flirty looks and words that he was supposed to say! But he couldn't just push the shrimpy away like that. Or at least not with Akaashi watching. Going to the machines to wait for the order and give the silent treatment to everyone, many of his coworkers' calls went right through his head as he sent pouty looks at the redhead in anger, hoping he’d notice even just one of them, unsuccessfully. 

"Oi, Shittykawa! A hot chocolate, can you handle it?" a strict, more shouty voice behind the brunette appeared, making him shudder. Not in the same way Akaashi's soothingly quiet yet strict voice did. It was of fear and war flashbacks. 

"On it" he sent a wink towards his childhood friend instead of another snarky remark and almost danced towards the machines. He exactly knew how to make the drink to best suit the tastes of his favourite customer, making—no, almost forcing—him to lick his lips clean after this simple drink that felt like an entire dish. 

His hands danced around the machines and ingredients as he chopped the chocolate bars into tiny pieces to melt easier and smoother in the hot milk, half of it being condensed because his client was a big sweet tooth. Oikawa gently stuck his tongue out as he poured the bowls of milk and the syrup together. In the end, he put the drink in the mixer and started to shake the whipped cream, searching for his client's eyes meanwhile, smirking when he found them. A moment later he pulled the drink out, poured it into a fancy mug and topped it with the cool cream and sprinkles of chocolate before bringing it to his table. 

"Here's your order, Yuu-chan~" Oikawa carefully placed the mug beside his still closed laptop with a smile. He tried to take a look into what the other was working on before, but not only was it complete gibberish most of the time, but it seemed like he was reading some manga in that gibberish language. 

"By my favourite bartender, huh?" the other returned the smile with a bit more challenging twist to it as he took the cup in his tiny hands wrapped around the warmth of it, carefully blowing the hot steam of it. 

"Who else would I trust with your drinks?" the elder smiled mischievously and returned to behind the counter with his other colleagues who now had a bit of a break as the rush hours usually ended with Nishinoya's order. 

"Aren't you coming outside, Oikawa?" Bokuto asked from the doorway, leaving only Sugawara and Matsukawa to look after the shop. But to his biggest surprise, the latter shook his head, leaning onto the counter. With a shrug, the white-haired closed the door, running off to cause some trouble with his partner in crime. 

Chuckling to himself, the bartender turned his head and attention back to the small customer, who was furiously typing on his laptop with his tongue stuck out in concentration. Ever since his first appearance in the café, Oikawa couldn't wrap his head around what he could possibly be doing. Especially not with all the glimpses he got into his laptop so far. 

And he did remember his first appearance clear as the ocean water. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_It was a late October afternoon with heavy weather, too. Yamaguchi was serving the last of their customers who sought shelter from the pouring rain with a soft smile while Sugawara was keeping the fire in the fireplace alive to spread the warmth around in the small, cosy shop. Akaashi was in the back with Iwaizumi, idly chatting as they cleaned the machines beside Hanamaki and Matsuhana playfully teasing each other with the dishes, spraying some water or foam on each other as the rain knocked heavily on the windows, mixing with the crackling of the fire._

_It was a lovely afternoon for those in the café, who could forget about the thunderstorm that blew great guns and were able to get lost in the warmth and peace of the place, shooting them back in time into a much better era they fondly look back to._

_Oikawa, too, was busy with counting the money, reading the newspaper and cleaning the counter, getting ready to close the shop. That was until someone flung the door open, letting the hell that was breaking loose outside come in. The strong wind brought the fire out and the rain wetted the floor in seconds. The figure closed the door, still not raising his head, letting the dark wet hair fall into his face, covering it almost entirely. He was small, Oikawa guessed him to be a middle schooler. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants, and a T-shirt that would have been red when dried, though it seemed closer to black now than crimson._

_Oikawa put down the paper in his hands to look up at the newcomer, along with everyone else. With a sigh, he reopened the cash register to take his order. But as he watched him come in, something was off about him. His steps were quiet, less audible than the wing-beat of an owl ready to take its prey. Even the water drops around him seemed to have been muted in some way or another._

_The brunette quickly woke up from his daydreaming not to be rude to anyone despite the mess they made with just entering, not even mentioning the complete lack of greetings at the very least. “Good afternoon, welcome to-”_

_But his own greeting was cut short by a fist of money slamming against the counter and a naturally loud-sounding but now small voice, saying “A cup of hot chocolate.” However, instead of feeling offended by this sort of delivery like he’d be on any other day, the bartender just gave a laugh at it as he went to work, thus not seeing the raised brow of the other behind the long locks._

_“Did you leave your kindness and politeness at home with your umbrella today?” he chuckled mostly to himself as he busied his hands with the order, not caring for the worried looks his colleagues sent towards him and the weird customer. He didn’t care for any of it. Because there was a strong feeling inside of him regarding this small figure he couldn’t really pinpoint down. So while he tried to figure out what it was, he can have a bit of fun with him, can’t he?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


But ever since that day, the small customer has started to become a guilty pleasure for Oikawa to play with. There was absolutely no harm playing with the prey, after all. All hunters did it and the fact that his own prey didn't even suspect it made this game of pretend even more exciting and thrilling. 

It’s been a year or so since their first meeting and with every new day coming, Oikawa grew more and more fond of the customer, who seemed to share the sentiment. With each day, Nishinoya came in brighter and with a bigger smile. As the days went from winter towards the summer, it felt contagious and the cashier soon returned the jokes and teasing right back at him. With the sun being up and shining more, Oikawa could observe a lot of details in the natural lighting. 

Like the shadows, his long lashes cast on his cheeks flushing with excitement every time he enters, and how around every month or so he trimmed those lashes. Oikawa, who really couldn’t be more jealous of long lashes, couldn’t share the struggle. Nevertheless, he liked seeing it on the other, just as much as the licking of his lips after a particularly delicious cup of hot choco or the victorious smile he displayed on his face whenever he finished something. Or so Oikawa thought since Nishinoya didn’t share any business secrets. 

Even the way he blew the air upwards to swipe the down hanging blonde fringe out of his eyes, making Oikawa believe he didn’t normally wear his hair like that. He must have been hiding from someone. But for an entire year? Not even Oikawa would have been that persistent about staying at the same place every day. He would have run away long before to a place no one could find him to start over again. He would have liked to believe it was because of him. Or the choco he brewed for him. 

On a fine October day, Nishinoya burst into the coffee shop with a particularly excited manner that brought a mixed expression to Oikawa with pity, sadness, fondness and slight annoyance, none of which he let show for more than a split second. _What a shame_ , he thought while going up to the counter, throwing a wink at his customer. They were also alone in the shop. Just as planned. 

“What can I get you today, Yuu-chan?” the older asked with a smile from one ear to another, hands ready to make the usual. But to his surprise, Noya shook his head confidently. 

“Surprise me this time around, Prettyboy~” came the answer with the same flirty looks, intonation, and smile as Oikawa used to deliver it. It took him entirely by surprise and almost dropped the cup he prepared beforehand. 

“Do you trust me that much?” a smirk crept up onto his lips against Oikawa’s will, so as he saw it fitting, he let it sit there as he rang the other up. 

“I’d trust you with my life” Nishinoya admitted, trying to deliver the line as smoothly as he could, despite obviously showing signs of slight embarrassment. Though his words carried a playful edge to them, his eyes didn’t mirror them. Instead, they shone with a different, much more serious light. 

“Well, if you insist~” Oikawa shrugged, gesturing to the other to take his seat while he made his order for him. But as soon as he turned his back to him and the shop, he couldn’t hide his grin anymore which spread across his cheeks like an unstoppable wildfire. 

He prepared the drink, as usual, slipping some extra sugar in to make up for the later added bitterness of it. Stealing glances at the other, Oikawa waited for the mixer to complete the task, noticing the screen of the customer being flooded with lots of different windows of endless text, Nishinoya’s slim and short fingers basically flying across the keyboard so fast that for moments, Oikawa lost track of where they were. The thought of him breaking the keyboard and maybe even the whole laptop with his speed has crossed the brunette’s mind while he put the whipped cream on top of the drink. He prepared the choco syrup as the topping with his special secret ingredient, pouring it both into the drink and onto the whipped cream to make it taste really good. 

One last stolen glimpse towards the customer later, he put the fancy cup onto the trail and went up to Nishinoya as quietly as he could. Not that he’d notice anything with how deep he seemed to be into his work. 

“Here you go, my Yuu-chan” the barista smiled down at him warmly as he put the cup down beside the laptop, apparently scaring the other enough to slam down the laptop as fast and hard as he could. _Interesting_ , Oikawa thought with his smile widening. “Enjoy your drink.”

“Will do!” Nishinoya shot back a beaming smile while relaxing a bit when he realised it was only Oikawa, delivering his order. 

“I bet you will” he muttered under his breath, slowly starting his way back behind his counter, sliding his right hand carefully behind the knot on the back of his apron in the case things would go wrong. Not that he’d want to use it but maybe he’ll be forced to do so. He has learnt not to underestimate anyone despite their looks long ago. 

Leaning onto the counter, Oikawa waited for Noya to take the first sip of his drink, something he always did as fast as he could. But he could wait this time around. He prepared it extra hot to be delicious and more typing on his keyboard is how he repays him? But to his utmost annoyance, he couldn’t even just tell him to drink it already. No, he had to wait it out all grumpy. 

Some of his friends and colleagues came in as well, the otherwise tense atmosphere shifted to something more lighthearted with the teasings about the customer and Oikawa’s failed attempt. He even received urging to take action first from Kuroo, with the others soon joining in. 

The break came as a salvation to Oikawa. Especially with everyone else leaving, so he could be alone with his prey again. And as if coming with a wave of a magic wand, Nishinoya stretched his hands above his head, squishing his eyes close. The gesture and the face he made with it both caused a genuine smile to spread across Oikawa's lips. _What a shame_ , he hummed, watching Nishinoya raise the cup to his lips, taking the first sip and leaving a moustache of whipped cream above his lips which he licked down in a quick motion. If the bartender wasn’t this invested in the action, he would have looked away from the sight. 

Nothing could make Oikawa mask his firm and hungry grin when his customer first started to choke. It seemed and sounded harmless, but the brunette fully knew what was taking place, which was reassured by Nishinoya reaching for his neck desperately. The constant coughing made it clear that it was no choking or some particles getting in the way of the air. After a while, even Nishinoya realised it and though seemingly suffering, he took his hands away from his neck to look up at Oikawa from the ground he ended up on, the now ice cold and deadly choco around him in stains along with the broken cup. His eyes were shooting flashes of lightning in shocked rage. 

“You..” he rattled with his throat sore from the coughing, trying to crawl up to the counter, his left hand roaming around in his clothes to find any weapons to fight him. _To bring the other down with him_ , Oikawa supposed. 

“Yes, I did it” the brunette smiled, his voice hitting a sweet, excited tone like a kid on Christmas. And that is exactly how he felt like at the moment. The excitement of watching a dying man’s last actions, something that is so telling of their nature, mixing with the joy of finally finishing a job from around a year ago, having played himself out while doing so. “Black Lightning, huh? The black part was fitting, given your clothes. But you are nowhere near as fast in the limbs or the head, for that matter, as lightning” he shrugged, circling around his target slowly, not taking his hazel eyes off him. 

“Not that it’d matter anymore” Oikawa continued, kicking a sharper piece of the cup away, accompanied by the annoyed and struggling grunts of Nishinoya, who followed his every move with a pair of ice-cold glare. 

“Because I finally got you, Black Lightning~” Oikawa smiled down victoriously with a sing-song tone of voice as he watched the other slowly lose consciousness and not move.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas and New Year, dear Erin! It was most fortunate that I got you as after a few days I knew what to give you right away!  
> You remember that short fic you didn't know if you wanted to continue? Well, I kind of did? But not really? I'd say that work inspired me and when I say that, I really do mean it. I always think back to it whenever I need more oinoya qwp  
> Anyways, long story short, I hope you don't mind me taking your idea without asking and that you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
